Rebuilding Civilization
by Pacman2013
Summary: They made it to Western Kentucky. Only a few of the original group remain. They have met other people. War is upon them. Can they win? Can they Rebuild Civilization? Sequel to Secrets
1. The Battle for Western Kentucky

Chapter 1

Kenny's POV-

We finally made it to Western Kentucky. We told them about The Dominators. Their leader, Dakota, accepted all of us. We knew that we had an impending war upon us. We had to prepare.  
There wasn't enough supplies to make any armor. I started teaching everyone stealth. Kyle and Carl started teaching everyone strategies for when in battle. Cartman, well he started teaching people what do to in close combat. Yes, he tought everyone different manouvers when using a melee weapons. Beth started an area to care for babies and children whose parents were on watch. Kyle and I built it for her. I started dating a girl that was already here. Her name is Alexis.  
So far, eveything was going great. Kyle, Stan, Cartman, and I went out every night to fortify the walls. Today Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Dakota, and I were going on a run to a nearby military base.  
We left and went there. we scavenged a lot of food, medical supplies, and a bunch more. What made evryone's day is that we found 5 tanks, 4 jets, multiple of armored vehicles, and a nuke. I spoke up," Let's fire this nuke off right now. Right into the enemies' base." It worked, but they weren't there. They were 2 hours away from the Mississippi River. We got back with the tanks, jets, and armored vehicles. We were going to win this first upcoming battle. so we thought. What we didn't expect is that they would have army three times the size of ours, and lots of fire power.

Carl's POV-

Stan and a few others went on a run to a military base and brought back 5 tanks, 4 jets, and 10 armored vehicles. The first battle was coming. We were going to win, we had tanks and jets. We didn't expect their army to three times as big as ours.

No One's POV-

The Dominators showed at dawn the morning after Kenny, Cartman, Kyle, Stan, and Dakota looted the military base. No one on Dakota's side was prepared. They all got in the tanks, a few in the jets, and with the otheres on foot, they went into battle. They were all firing back and forth for 10 minutes. At this point, there were at least 600 casualties in all. Then Kenny got into his armor and lunged at them. He killed about 150 before he was even touched. He had killed about 400 more when he had to retreat behind the wall due to his wounds. Then it happened, Cartman looked to his left to see that Dakota was dying because of his wounds. Dakota said," Retreat. Get as many people as you can away from here and rebuild somwhere else." Cartman yelled out," Our leader is dead. You will now die." Cartman wasn't going to let his side lose, even if he died doing it. Cartman ran out and stabbed their leader in the heart. He had been stabbed right under the heart. There was no way he would survive. Kenny got up, and went out and started killing all of them. Everyone else joined in. Kyle got Cartman to the medical bay, where the operation started on him. The Dominators were dead, but who would be the new leader? While Kenny, Stan, and few others started helping gather all dead bodies to burn them, Kyle was outside the medical bay waiting on the news. Kyle thought to himself," If Cartman dies. He won't die in vain.  
He saved our lives. He died a hero." The doctor said," He needs a heart transplant if he is to survive." Right when Kyle was about to volunteer, someone named Jack did. They went into the bay and did the transplant. Cartman came out smiling.

Cartman's POV-

I saved Western Kentucky. I took a knife under the heart do to it, but someone had given up their life so I could live mine. Now, we had to decide who would be the next leader. The candidates were Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Logan, Jackson, and myself. The voting was tomorrow. We all gave our speeches and went on eith the day by rebuilding what was destroyed. Kenny got all the dead bodies burned. Kyle went and comforted his girlfriend, Rachel. Stan went and comforted Wendy.  
I went off into the woods with Kenny. I don't know why, I just did. We got to talking about the voting. I said," I hope someone else wins." Kenny said," People will vote for you. You saved all of them." I said," I drop out of the elction." I went back and told everyone that I drop out. They were disappointed. 


	2. Betrayal, and Dangerous Supply Run

Chapter 2

Kenny's POV-

Cartman dropped out of the election. The vote happened. But right before the vote, Carl told me that he wants Beth back. He said that in order to do it, he will kill Kyle. I won the vote. I won by a landslide of 24 votes. How would I protect Kyle? Would I have to kill Carl? I did what I had to do. The night sfter the election is when it happened. I was waiting with Kyle. Carl burst into Kyle's room guns out. I pointed my gun at him and said," Put down the gunds if you want to live."  
He replied," I shouldn't have told you I was going to do this. I have betrayed everyonein this building . I have a bomb on me that will explode when I hit a button. All three of us are going to die." I said," Carl,we cvan work this out. I know you are jealous of Kyle since he and Beth are dating, but she left you man." Kyle replied," This is all because of jealousy. You son of a bitch." Kyle lunged at Carl and put his knife though him. One Carl fell, he hit the button. Ten seconds left. Kyle and I started to run as fast as we could. Carl tripped Kyle. There was no way to save him and live too. I picked him up and ran really fast. The bomb exploded right as I took off.  
Kyle and I lived. Carl was now dead again. The fucker deserves what he got. We were in a wooden five story structure. It started falling. Everyone that was in there fell with it. There were 25 casualties, including Carl. I was covered in blood and guts. I honestly don't know if we can rebuild civilization.

Kyle's POV-

Carl's jealousy got him killed. He tried to kill me with guns and a bomb. I would be dead if it wasn't for Kenny, the new leader. I went to see Beth to insure her that I wasn't dead. Kenny called a meeting to explain what happened. He did. Then after that Stan, Cartman, Kenny, and I went on a run to a nearby town. I went into a jewlery store and picked up some jewlery for Beth, including a wedding ring. I think the other three did the same We then went and picked up some cribs and baby clothes since a few women were about to give birth at any given point in time. Then we went to a gun store and found a lot of good guns. I was in a store all by myself when four people showed up pointed their guns at me and asked," What are you doing in our town?'' I replied," This isn't anybody's town. If it is yours, why haven't you fortified it yet.?" They said," Give us back all our stuff and leave." I replied," No, fuck you." Their leader, I suppose, said," Then you leave us no choice but to kill you." I didn't know where the others were, but these people were about to blow me up with a rocket launcher. Good thing the van was a 10 minute walk from here. I said,  
" I have a town about a fourty-five minute drive from here. You can join if you want. Then again,  
you would just start killing people, so you can't join." I raised my gun up and shot the rocket the second it came out of the launcher and rolled away from the explosion. I killed all of them. I heard lots of feet, at least 50, running that way. I had to get the others and get out. I didn't know where they were though. I grabbed my walkie and asked," Where are you?" Kenny said," At the truck waiting for you." I replied," Get ready for a fight. There are about fifty people following me. I killed four of theirs and they heard the explosion of the rocket." Kenny said," Really. Get here so we can fight." I replied," Okay. There might not be too many since I'm throwing grenades behing me." I got there, and we killed all of them. We got into the van and found their hideout.  
They had fortified a couple blocks of the town. We scavenged all their supplies and took in the rest of the people. They were either ederly or a child who didn't know how to use a gun. We are trying to rebuild civilization. We left and went back to our town. We expanded the borders of the walls about 10 miles in each direction. We started to build houses. We were rebuilding civilization. 


	3. Turning Into the Governor

Chapter 3

Michonne's POV-

So, Carl is dead again. He tried to kill Kyle, but he killed himself and 24 other people with a bomb. We have expanded out our borders, and are building more shelters, medical bays, training areas, etc. No one had seen Kyle since all the stuff with Carl went down. I decided that I would lead a search party to go looking for him. The party was Stan, Cartman, Craig, Cylde, Butters,  
and myself. We knew that we wouldn't find him. But as soon as we were about to give up, we found out where he was. He had been captured by another group, led by Negan's two brothers.  
There was no way we would be able to get him out. We go back to out territory and tell Kenny.  
Beth overheard and started cryimg, thinking he was alredy dead. "We'll get him back in one piece,"  
I told her to make her feel better. We don't have time for another war right now, but Kenny is going to see Negan's brothers and negotiate. Stan, Cartman, Butters, Clyde, and myself were going just in case their forces try something.

Kenny's POV-

Kyle has been captured by Negan's brothers. I'm going to meet them to negotiate them. I am bring along five others to be safe. I really didn't want another war, especially this soon. That was not going to happen. When I am in the building, I will fire a shot and kill Negan's brothers, then the other will kill the rest of his people that will be there. I feel like I'm turning into this ' The Governor' that Kyle once mentioned. But, I'm doing what must be done. We have two a tank with us, so I'm not going to worry. when I got to the negotiation, he told me what he wanted. He wants to pick six girls from our territory and use them as sex slaves. "I'm not going to let that happen,"  
I told him. He replied," So, you don't want Kyle back?" "I'll make you a deal. You give Kyle back and promise to leave us alone, we will swear not to make our territory go across the river.  
Or we could become allies. Your choice." He replied," Fine, we'll become allies." we truned to walk out, then I shot him square in the head. My people did their job, and everything was settled.  
We went to retrieve Kyle, and I lied to his people. I said," We had a deal, then he tried to kill me and my people. I did what was neccessary. I want to take you all in. There's more than enough room for all of you." Everyone came in, and my girfriend asked happened. I told her the same lie I told to to other people. I am definetly turning into what The Governor was. That is how you survive in this world. It's either 'Kill or Be Killed.' 


	4. Kicked Out

Chapter 4

Kyle's POV-

Kenny just saved me from Negan's brothers. According to him, they had a deal, then Andrew turned on him. I know Kenny is lying. I see it in his eyes. He is turning into what my father was.  
I had to stop him. I confronted him two nights after he saved me. " Kenny, why are you lying to everyone?," I asked. He played dumb and said," What do you mean?" I replied," You know exactly what I mean. You had a deal with Negan's brother, but your plan all along was to kill him."  
He pelied," So, you know that I am turning into what your father became. I did the only thing nesseccary to get you back." I replied," Yeah right. You did because you wanted his supplies.  
You only tried to get me back so Beth would be happy. If she wasn't around, you wouldn't have done anything." He got angry. " SHUT UP!," he yelled as he plunged his knife into my chest.  
There I was, lying there with a satb from his knife dying. Kenny left. I was going to die. Beth showed up at the right time. She got me to the medical bay. I was operated on. I lived. I told everyone that Kenny did this, and how he murdered Negan's brother in cold blood. Then, a walker got in. I came up to Beth and bit her shoulder. "NOO!" I yelled as I saw it happen. I killed the walker. Cartman gave me his gun so I could put Beth down. I just couldn't do it. I fell over crying and was a mess. Kenny came out and did the job for me. I was mad at him. I yelled,  
" You son of a bitch. You let this happen." I swung my knife at him. He grabbed it out of my hand and threw it over the wall. I took his gun and pointed at my head. " No, what are you doing?," he asked. I replied," Going to be with Beth. There isn't anything to live for now that she is gone.  
There is no hope of rebuilding civilization. The world will never go back to what is was. Good-bye cruel world." I pulled the trigger. I was dead.

Kenny's POV-

I stabbed Kyle and he told everyone. As that happened, Beth got bit in the shoulder. Kyle couldn't put her down, so I did. He tried to blame it on me and kill me. He took my gun and went on about how there isn'y hope of rebuidling civilzation and the world never going back to the way it was. He killed himself. I just walked away sad. He was my best friend. Then I realized, I was becoming what his father was. I feel like I'm about hair from stepping over the line and being what his dad was times ten. I felt like stepping down and letting Stan take charge. He is the moral center of this group. No, I can change. I'm not 'Too Far Gone'. everyone has done the craziest things to survive in this world. Sometimes I wish this whole apocalypse never happened. Right now, I wish that I was dead instead of Beth and Kyle. I attended thei funeral, and when I was asked to speak, I couldn't. I decided that I would tell everyone the truth. I did. everyone wanted me out. Stan, Cartman, Craig, Clyde, Butters, Glenn, Michonne, and Maggie all stood up for me.  
Somehow I feel that even though they are on the other side, Kyle and Beths tood up for me. All the people that stood up for me and Myelf were thrown out. They let us get enough supplies to last for a few days, and a couple of vehicles. We were on our own again. Just like the good ole days. 


	5. New Hope

Chapter 5

Kenny's POV-

We were back on the road again, just like the old days. It was Stan, Cartman, Craig, Clyde, Glenn, Michonne, Maggie, Butters, Tyreese,Wendy, and myself. It has been 2 weeks since we were kicked out of Western Kentucky. Beth was bit, then Kyle killed himself. I told evertone the truthat their funeral. We were kicked out. We have been going South for the past 2 weeks. We think we are back near the prison. We found the remains of Woodbury. We bunkered down there for a couple of days. We decided that we would go east amd try to find a place on the coast to call home. We didn't know that there was already someone where we were going. we also didn't know that it would be an old enemy.

Maggie's POV-

Kenny is turning into the Governor. He told the truth about the negotiation. We were kicked out and are now heading east, hoping to find a safe place on the coast to call home. It has now been two and a half weeks since we were kicked out. We have run into an old friend, Daryl. We filled him in on everything he missed. It is good to have him back. We also filled him in on Kenny turning into what the Governor became. He wanted to get rid of him, but we convinced him not to. We have found the city of Lovsville. We found three people there: Lily, her daughter Megan, and Tara. We let them join the goup after they helped us clear out and fortify a couple of blocks of the city. We decided that we would call this place our home. We decided to change the name to "New Hope".

Tyresse's POV-

We found a city called Lovsville. We found the people and let them join the group. We cleared out and fortified a couple of blocks. This was our new home. We changed the name to "New Hope." They is now Kenny, Stan, Cartman, Daryl, Michonne, Maggie, Glenn, Clyde, Craig, Butters, Wendy, Kenny's girlfriend, Cartman's girlfriend, Lily, Megan, Tara, and myself. Stan,  
Kenny, and I were on a run when we saw someone unexpected. Merle.

Yes Merle is in here. Randall will also be in here, but as a good guy. I might try to make the next chapter longer than this. There will be a suprise visit in the next chapter. Who is it you might ask?  
That is for me to know and you to find out. 


	6. Stan and Wendy's Wedding

Chapter 6

Kenny's POV-

We have been living in "New Hope" for what I estimate to be a month. Our group hasn't grown bigger, but we have expanded "New Hope" a lot. I am sure that it is safe to say that the world went to shit about 3 and a half years ago. I am still the leader, with Stan as my right hand man.  
Stan proposed to Wendy five days ago, and she said yes. We found and fortified a church where the wedding will be held. Stan asked me to be his best man. Lily, Tara, and Maggie were going to be the bridesmaids. Tyreese would be the one to marry them, and the wedding is tomorrow.

The Next Day(No One's POV-)

"We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and woman in holy matrimony. Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all. It is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you. Groom, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" "I do." "Bride, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health. remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" "I do."  
" I now join Stan and Wendy Marsh in marriage. You may now kiss the bride." Stan and Wendy kiss. They aren't the only ones kissing at the wedding. Every couple that is there all share a kiss.  
Kenny, the best man, announces," Now, we are going to hear a few words from each of the bridesmaids, Myself, and of course the bride and groom themselves. You three can decide who gets to go first." Maggie goes first. " Wendy, Stan, I might not know who you two were if it was not for the late Kyle spotting you two, Cartman, and Kenny. Since then, we have all had some fun adventures together. From being captured, to helping Western Kentucky out, to then getting thrown out of there, no thanks to Kenny. But, Wendy, you there there for me through me giving birth to my baby boy. Stan showed up later on that day once he got back from the run. You helped me get my baby to saftey during the walker attack that got Beth and Kyle killed. Stan,  
you have usually been the one to go out on your own when my baby needed formula. I am happy for both of you. Congrats." Tara goes next. " Stan, Wendy, I have only known the both of you for just a little over a month. Wendy, I want to thank you for watching over Megan when Lily and I couldn't. Stan, I want to thank you for convincing Kenny to let us join the group. Congrats, I'm happy for both of you." Lily goes next. "Stan, Wendy, congrats. I haven't known either of you long. Besides, I might not be here if Stan didn't convince Kenny to let us stay. Wendy, thanks for always watching over Megan for me. Wait a second, who is on watch?" Kenny had that look on his face like, 'watcha expect me to do, not talk at my best friends' wedding'. "Oh, well.  
Anyway, congrats." Now it was Kenny's turn. "Let's hope I can get through this speech I prepared. Promised myself I wouldn't cry. Well, here goes. Stan, Wendy, I have know the both of you for a long time. Stan, especially you. Known you since before we could walk. We have been best friends for a long time. I remember back in the ole' days when I would die all the time. You would be like,'Oh my god, they killed Kenny,' then Kyle would say,' You bastards.' I remember when we were in "Coon and Friends" and we eventually revealed our true identities. Then, the shit hit the fan and we were still together. Me, You, and Cartman. Kyle got separated from us.  
Wendy, we became friends, what, two seconds after we met. I don't know what to say for you.  
We were friends about a year when this hit the fan. Stan, Cartman, Kyle, and I always hung out together. Congratulations, you two. Hey, Stan, where is Ike at?" Stan replies," Um, he died in the battle with The Dominators. Don't you remember, you carried his dead body to the burning pile." Stan's turn to speak. " Well, I fell in love with Wendy the time I first laid eyes on her.  
We started dating what I estimated to be about a year and a half since the world ended. I estimate that is has been three and a half years, so we are both, 14. So, I guess I'll let her speak now."  
Wendy spoke. " It took me a while to fall in love with Stan, but it eventually happened. Kenny,  
I'm sorry for killing you that one time with a boomerang back in the fourth grade. Over the years,  
we dated, and now we are here, getting married. Not the way I planned for my my wedding to be,  
but my mother always told me, 'Cherish everything in life, even the littlest things. You never know when you will die.' I took that advice, and since that moment from when she told me to day she told me to the day I die, will will cherish everything in life, especially the littlest ones. Thank you all for being here." Then Cartman rushed in and said," Guys, we have people standing outside the wall. It is two teenagers. They appear to be brother and sister. They also have young ones with them, possibly their little siblings." Kenny said," Okay, Cartman, Daryl, and Glenn, come with me. We'll lock them up and speak to them later. They locked them up.

So, we have four new people. Who are they? Where did they come from? Find out in chapter 7.  
Here are my plans for the next few chapters. Merle is currently locked up. Randall will show up next chapter. Kenny might fin himself a new girlfriend in chapter 8. Guys, leave reviews with suggestions. If I choose you suggestion, you will show up down here in the author's notes. Guys,  
after chapter 10 of this, I might it for a little while to work on a story that i plan will have at least chapters with 1,000 plus words in them each one, and plan oon making anywhere between 50 to 100 plus chapters. With that many chapters and so many words per chapter, and intense story, it will take a lot of hard work. and since semester exams are coming up on 12/18/13 and 12/19/13,  
I will have lots of studying to do, so iy may be 2014 before i can get started on it. I leave to go toTennessee on 12/21/13-01/02/14. with three full days to spare before school starts back up. I willbe taking my laptop with me, but will get little work done since I will have to spend time with the family. I may only get 2 hours total, if not that, to work on it during the whole trip. I hope you guys understand that, and can be patient. It might be Feburary when I decide to publish the project i'm talking about, so that I can maybe get a few chapters up right when I do publish it. Stick around for the next chapter. 


	7. New People

Chapter 7

Kenny's POV-

Stan and Wendy were now married. Four people showed up outside our gates. Two teens and their siblings. We locked them up with Merle. Just in a different cell. I took the girl to the interrogation room first. I asked her," What is your name?" She replied," My name is Lesley."  
I asked," How old are you? How many people? How many walkers?" She replied," So, that is what you call them, walkers. I am 14 years of age. I have killed five people. I have killed so many walkers that I don't even bother to count. I would say that I kill at least 50 a day." I replied,  
" Ok, well my name is Kenny. I am your age. I have probably killed 10 times as many walkers as you have. I have killed at least 700 people. They attacked me and the group that this group and I were joined with at the time, before we were kicked out, so I got into my 'Shadow Armor' and killed 650 people that were in the enemy group before I retreated behind the wall to help from behind. Are you related to those other three people, or are you just travelling with them?" She replied," No, I'm not related. Thier names are Luke, Hunter, and Rachel." I replied, "Ok. I am going to automatically let the little ones stay. I don't want to see them in danger, or get hurt, or bit by a walker. When a child gets bit, I just can't put them down. My brain tells me I have to, but the fact that a young child is about to die and not get to live their life just breaks my heart. One of the others has to come in and do it for me. That shows you what kind of leader I am. But,  
when it comes to teenagers and adults, I won't hesitate to put them down. I will of course let them say their final words, but once they stop talking, I put them down without hesitation. I put down my parents without letting them say their goodbyes. The second I saw them get bit, I put them down, and let them get eaten. There was too big of a herd for me to be able to get them a safe enough distance to let them say goodbye. They waved good,bye but didn't get to say it. Then I eventually turned into a cold-blooded murderer. I have refrained from my original method of 'Shoot first, ask questions later.' She replied, " Damn." " One of my friends shot himself with my gun right before I was kicked out of the safe haven we were at after his girlfriend dies by the walkers. Let me take you back to your cell, and speak with the other older one." She replied,  
His name is Hunter." I switched them out and asked Hunter the three questions. He said," I'm 15 years old. I have killed 7 people. I have killed who knows how many walkers." I told him the story I told Lesley. Then I sent him back to his cell and sat in the main office of the jail, trying to decide whether to let them two stay or send them out. I went up to each of their cells and said," I'll try to decide by tomorrow. Here are two packs of crackers, some water, and people will alternate watching you two. See you tomorrow." I knew I wanted Lesley to stay, but Hunter, I have no clue. Maybe some rest will help me decide.

Stan's POV-

Four people showed up at our doorstep. Kenny talked with the older ones. He hasn't made up his mind about whether to let them stay or go. I knew he would let the little ones stay. Tyreese had first watch over them. I decided that since it was getting dark, that I would go lie down with Wendy. We had sex. we used protection so she wouldn't get pregnant. I didn't want to bring a second baby into this. We already have to deal with Maggie's baby. A second baby means twice the amount of noise. No one would get any sleep. Besides, Wendy even agrees with me. We have two more mouths to feed. Ig Kenny lets Lesley and Hunter stay, that means four more. I mean, we have way more than enough to feed all of us here. I just hope Kenny can make up his damn mind soon. I could see Kenny's logic if he wanted Lesley to stay here. That means he has a shot of getting a girlfriend. His other one died 2 weeks ago, the day I proposed to Wendy. If he lets them join, then we will have twenty people: Kenny, Cartman, Wendy, Butters, Clyde, Craig, Tyreese,  
Maggie, Glenn, Michonne, Lily, Tara, Megan, Luke, Rachel, Daryl, Sarah, Lesley, Hunter, and Myself.

Kenny's POV-

It was the next morning. I had made up my mind. I walked to their ceels and said," You can stay if you want. Merle you are staying as well. If I see you getting fresh with Lesley, Wendy, Megan,  
Maggie, or Sarah, you're gone. Got that?" Stan came running in and said," Someone else." I was able to recognize Randall from a mile away. I let him stay as well.

Stan's POV-

He let Merle and Randall stay. Make that twenty-two of us.

Lesley's POV-

Kenny let Hunter and I stay. The second I lay eyes on him, I was in love. We'll be dating by next week.

Randall is here. He let the four people stay. Randall showed up and he is now staying, so is Merle. He probably won't be there long. He gets fresh with anyone underaged or with Maggie and he is gone. He will probably won't even be there for five minutes. Lesley has a crush on Kenny. Who can't blame her? Will they get together? Only chapters eight, nine, and ten are left until I start working on the big project. 


	8. Author

Hey guys, here is the blurb for the next few chapters.

Chapter 8: Kenny gets a new girlfriend(hope he doesn't let her die). Someone kills another person and is banished

Chapter 9: Clyde hooks up with someone. There is another death, which is very heartbreaking for for Butters and someone else.(Saying who the other person is as it will give away who dies)

Chapter 10: There is an attack on New Hope. Can the group protect it?


	9. Wal-Mart Run

Chapter 8

Kenny's POV-

It has been two days since I let Lesley, Hunter, Luke, and Rachel stay. Today we are going on a run for supplies. The group going on the run will be Stan, Clyde, Rachel, Hunter, Lesley, and Myself. Rachel is actually thirteen just like Clyde is. I only thought she was younger than that since she is short for her age. I can see the fact that she and Clyde both have crushes on each other, and they are too blind to see it themselves. Then again, it is quite obvious that I have a crush on Lesley. I can obliviously tell that she has a crush on me. We went to a Wal-Mart. We had two moving vans so we could grabs lots of supplies. We also had the vehicles the others came in as well. The first place I went was the jewelry department, on my own. I grabbed an engagement ring, then a wedding ring that seemed to be real gold and what seemed to be a real diamond in the middle. It must have been real, the price was over three grand. I put them in my pocket and walked off. I saw Lesley by herself. I walked up behind here and said," What did I say about being by yourself?" She turned around scared and replied," You seem to be by yourself. It seems we are alone for once." I knew what she was getting at. I replied," Well, yes it does seem that way Ms. Fox. What are you getting at?" Then I realized what she was getting at once she picked up a box of condoms and gave me that look that says 'Fuck me.' I said," Oh, I see, you wanna have sex and we aren't even dating." I stared at her. She closed the gap in between us with a kiss. I pulled back and said, "Looks like we're dating now. I'm just not ready to have sex." She replied, "Okay. That's fine. I understand. We are only 14 years old." So, now Lesley and I are dating. Then I grabbed two bags and filled them with condoms. Going to give them to Glenn and Maggie as a joke. But they are actually for everyone to take as many as they want. We went to a food isle and I saw Cartmans favorite. Cheesy Poofs. Then I heard a scream. I turned around in time to kill the walker that was on top of Lesley before it bit her. After what seemed like hours of searching this Wal-Mart, we decided to head back. As we went through the gate, a walker snuck in with us. Tara got it though. Then Merle snuck up and killed Tara. I threw him out. We unloaded everything and pulled my joke on Glenn and Maggie. They laughed it off. We had a funeral for Tara. Then Stan and I went to burn her body.

Lesley's POV-

We were on the run and I gave Kenny the 'Fuck me' look and picked up a box of condoms. We didn't have sex, but we started dating. Tara died. Merle was kicked out. Kenny and I are now sleeping in the same bed though. Let's just hope one morning we don't wake up naked. I hope Clyde and Rachel get together soon. They sleep in the same apartment, but in two different beds. It is obvious that they are in love. Tyreese and Michonne are dating now. I am so happy for them.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I bet you din't expect Kenny and Lesley to get together the way they did.


	10. Mysterion

Chapter 9 


	11. Under Attack

Chapter 10

Stan's POV-

We were under attack. The tank started shooting at building, fire hydrants, and basically everything. Then a head popped up out of the tank. It couldn't believe who it was. It was Merle. He had come for revenge. We all started running to the town hall. Other people got split up and went to other buildings. Kenny stopped to negotiate with Merle, who has taken Lily hostage, and was pointing a gun at her head. Kenny asked, "What do you want Merle? Other than revenge." Merle replied, "I want New Hope."

Kenny's POV-

Merle replied, "I want New Hope." I replied, "You aren't getting it." He replied, "You either give it to me, or I will have to kill you all and take it from you." I replied, "I already told you Merle, you are not getting New Hope." He said, Fine then. I'll just kill you all and take it." He killed Lily. Mysterion and I ran into a nearby building. I saw him point his gun to Luke. Luke pleaded, "Please don't kill me. I'll work for you as a slave if you don't." Merle replied, "No." He killed him. I jumoped up to go kill Merle, but Mysterion stopped me. "Do you not see how many people will shoot you?" I said, "Shut up, Dakota." He asked, "How did you know that it was me?" I replied, "You look the same from that day. Same hair, same voice, same eye color, and the exact same scar." He said, "Before you ask, you can call me either name you want." I said, "Ok." He said, "Go. Get as many people away from here as you can. Don't look back. I got this." There were those exact words. I said, "Ok." I ran for the hills. Looking for others while Mysterion distracted Merle's people. Then I bumped into Merle. We started fighing. He punched at me. I dodged it, grabbed his hand and flipped him over me. He thrust his sword hand into my chest. I fell down. He was about to kill me when I heard a deep voice. "I would leave him alone if I were you." I looked and saw Mysterion, using the fake voice. They had a last thing I saw was Mysterion punching Merle in the face before I blacked out.

Mysterion's POV-

Kenny was dying. Merle had stabbed him. He knew that I was Dakota. I was fighting Merle when I heard the tank shoot the building that was behind Merle. It started to collapse. I shove Merle into the doorway of the collapsing building. I grabbed Kenny and ran. I lied Kenny on the ground and told everyone to get him to the med bay. I told Merle's people what had just happened to him. There were only 10 of them left. I killed them all. We now had the tank. I drove it to the where we were holding another tank. Then I realized that the gate was down and that walkers were coming in. I had Stan get extra people on guard. Everyone was shocked once I revealed my true identity. Kenny was going to live. Then we got to work on building stronger gates.

* * *

So that was... explosive. No pun intended. We lost a few others. Let's have a moment of silence in memory of Lily and Luke, who both did absolutely nothing. Alright no more silence. I don't know if it has been mentioned yet, but Clyde and Rachel are together. I have created a life gurantee for everyone that is still alive. Basically they are only guranteed to live up until to chapter that i set it at. So here it is:

Kenny 14

Stan 13

Cartman 13

Wendy 12

Maggie 11

Glenn 11

Tyreese 15

Michonne 15

Rachel 13

Clyde 15

Craig 15

Daryl 17

Sarah 12

Lesley 16

Hunter 14

Randall 12

Logan 20

Jackson 20

Alivia 30

Trent 15

Mysterion 20

The only reason that Logan, Jackson, Alivia, and Mysterion live until chapter 20 is because they have some serious, but slow, character development ahead. Do be reminded that we are about 4 years into the zombie apocalypse. So don't forget to review. I would really appreciate it. Leave suggestions for what should happen next and if i should make some changes to the life gurantee system.


End file.
